


i finally know what it's like

by descending



Category: GOT7
Genre: 5+1 Things, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, who is plot i've never heard of her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/descending/pseuds/descending
Summary: 5 times Jinyoung and Jackson see each other and want to fuck, and the 1 time they do.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	i finally know what it's like

**Author's Note:**

> i was on twitter searching up jinson and someone was like, "who's going to write that 'x times jinson saw each other and thought 'i want to fuck' and the one time they finally and actually did' fic," and i was like, "i'll do it!!!!" So, uhhhh, if you see this, this is for you!  
>   
> title from same 'ol mistakes by rihanna because got dang i sure do love tradition

**1\. (Jinyoung)**

As tiring as it is, performing is always worth the grueling days that make tour seem never-ending.

The crowd always gives off energy that's impossible not to reciprocate. No matter what, he and the rest of the guys end up buzzing by the end of the first song.

Looking across the stage at Jackson, it's impossible for Jinyoung not to feel happy.

Jackson's got a fan's phone in his hand, holding it up to capture a selfie with him and the screaming rows behind him. It's something they all do on occasion, but Jinyoung knows how much it means for Jackson to be able to make fans feel special. He means it from the purest part of his heart, and Jinyoung loves him for that. Jinyoung loves the fans but there are days when he wants absolutely nothing to do with them.

Jackson gives the phone back to the fan and turns toward Jinyoung. The smile on his face makes him look like he's glowing under the flashing stage lights, illuminating him. Jinyoung would do anything to keep that smile on his face.

Jackson is still smiling as he comes over to Jinyoung with a hop in his step, lifting up the mic in his hand to yell random adlibs on the way.

Jinyoung waits until Jackson is close enough for him to reach him, plucking one of Jackson's in-ear monitors out.

"You look happy," he says into Jackson's ear, too loud but still not loud enough against the roar of the crowd.

"I am," Jackson yells back. His smile is even wider than before. The sweat on his forehead shines, drips down the side of his face and down his neck, trailing to his collarbones. His arms are out, flexing, moving constantly. He's a ball of energy more electric than all of the fans around them. Their next song starts and Jackson shimmies in front of Jinyoung before spinning away to wave at more fans.

Belatedly, Jinyoung realizes that he should also be interacting with fans but it's hard to tear his eyes away from Jackson. The lights are still flashing all around the stage but it's like a spotlight is over Jackson, making Jinyoung's eyes track his every move.

He sings his parts, waves absentmindedly at people in the crowd, and goes right back to tracking Jackson. He can't stop looking.

Jackson swivels his hips, shakes his body, moves fluid as he rides the beat of the song. If Jinyoung were a fan, he'd be screaming for Jackson, too. He gets it. He sees the appeal, understands why fans let their throats go hoarse when Jackson does a hip thrust.

It's—hot.

There's no other way to describe it.

He can imagine that fans think Jackson is looking directly at them even though it's just his gaze sweeping over a section, too many faces in the crowd for it to be direct. Fans who swear that the kiss blown in their direction is just for them. All the finger hearts meant for them individually.

He can guess it goes even further, that they imagine Jackson's hip thrusts could be for them, something he does with them, inside of them. They probably dream of scenarios where Jackson will see them in the crowd and ask a manager to get them backstage, get them alone so they can fuck in an empty room. He bets fans imagine that they'll get Jackson's hands tight on their necks like the grip he keeps on his mic. It'll never happen, but he knows what the fans are thinking.

He could see it for himself, too. The adrenaline has him seeing it in vivid detail in his mind. Jackson getting him alone during intermission, cornering him and pressing close. He could see Jackson still hyped up from dancing around, excited enough to lick happily into Jinyoung's mouth and suck marks into his neck. Jackson sucking him off in a closet, in the dressing room where anyone could walk in. Making out in the bathroom when they're supposed to be heading back to the stage.

He can see it all, but. He can't think about that right now.

He has more songs to sing.

**2\. (Jackson)**

They always go out to eat together, going as far as making a huge deal out of it and marking it in their calendars.

It's something so normal for them, yet this time Jackson can't shake the feeling of how romantic it is.

Jinyoung's been doing a lot of weird stuff all night, like holding the door for him, pulling out his chair, letting the waiter know what Jackson wants—real romantic shit. It's really not _too_ out of the ordinary for them considering how often they eat out together but Jackson's still suspicious.

It's even more suspicious with how good Jinyoung looks. Like, he always looks good, but it's like he's got some kind of palpable air of confidence surrounding him. His clothes look like they were custom made for him, and his hair looks professionally styled.

To be honest, it's all kind of doing something for Jackson. He likes being taken care of, loves the specific attention that comes from someone who knows him well and cares about him. He can feel himself preening under the undivided attention that Jinyoung is giving him.

Jinyoung leans over the table to wipe at Jackson's face, something Jackson could easily do himself, and the tip of his thumb comes into contact with Jackson's tongue on accident. Jinyoung, smooth as ever, doesn't react. Jackson, on the other hand, begins to have an internal breakdown.

Friends don't do that, do they? It's not very bros. They toe the line a lot, always goofing around but — not like that — not when they're on what could only be described as a date.

Jinyoung's back to eating his food but Jackson's in his seat ramrod straight, trying to process the last 30 seconds.

There's an alternate reality out there where they're not in a public restaurant and Jinyoung doesn't stop the way he did, instead pushing his thumb into Jackson's mouth. In that alternate reality, Jackson would suck on his thumb, get it real wet, let him know what the real thing would be like. He'd let Jinyoung get more of his fingers in there, push down on his tongue and press his mouth open. That same universe would have Jinyoung pushing his dick down Jackson's throat, messy, relentless. It’d end up with Jinyoung wiping come off Jackson's used mouth. 

The current universe is not like that at all, Jackson knows.

He clears his throat, readjusts the napkin on his lap, and resumes eating.

  
  


**3\. (Jinyoung)**

Jackson's been glued to Jinyoung since they got to the airport. Sleepy eyes meeting when they hopped out of the van in a silent agreement to just lean on each other until they could sit down.

Jinyoung hates flying, sick of it at this point. From one destination to the next all the time, a constant rush going place to place.

He sits next to Jackson on the plane. While Jackson can carry a conversation with anyone and anything, he can also keep quiet when it's needed.

Jinyoung has his airpods in but when Jackson nuzzles his head on his shoulder to get permission to lay on him, he looks down at him and gives him a nod before closing his eyes. It's not a very long flight so they're in economy class. Their manager is in the seat at the end of the aisle, eyes already covered with a mask and mouth wide open.

Jackson's as tired as he looked getting out of the van and falls asleep before take off. His limbs are loose from sleep, flopping around as the plane starts to move. Jinyoung opens his eyes to peer at Jackson. He looks young, soft. He snakes a hand up to position Jackson's head securely on his shoulder. Jackson makes a little snuffling sound, but stays asleep.

Jinyoung must be really exhausted because suddenly he's getting flashes of what could be. Jackson asleep in his bed, waking up slowly with the morning light shining on him. Jackson asleep in the passenger seat of his car, holding onto Jinyoung's hand over the center console but too tired to stay up for the ride. Jackson asleep, but waking up for lazy morning sex, pliant and malleable, groggy but awake enough to push back against Jinyoung.

Those thoughts transform into images of Jackson waking up on the plane, whispering to Jinyoung so their manager can't hear before they sneak off to the tiny airplane bathroom to become part of the mile high club.

Jinyoung has no idea how long he's been dozing, imagining these things with Jackson right next to him, but he's disrupted from his titillating thoughts when Jackson shakes his shoulder, waking him up to tell him that the plane is about to land. 

  
  


**4\. (Jackson)**

Jackson respects women, okay.

His mom raised him right and he's got great manners. He'd never do anything to disrespect women.

Which is why he can't understand the burning desire to deck the girl group member in front of him like a linebacker.

She's got a small, pretty manicured hand resting in the crook of Jinyoung's elbow, the contact light but obviously very deliberate. Her head is cocked to the side so her hair cascades down over her shoulder and she looks at Jinyoung like he's the only person in the room. Which he's not. There are people all around the waiting room, all able to see this going on.

She can do whatever she wants, obviously, and so can Jinyoung but- In the open? It's bold.

He watches her watching Jinyoung, follows her eyes as they trail over his body.

He wonders what she's thinking about. Maybe she's wondering how to discreetly let Jinyoung know what her Kakaotalk ID is. Maybe she's thinking about how she's so much smaller than Jinyoung. Maybe what she's really enjoying is how everyone can see them chatting in the middle of the room, probably all peeking from their periphery to see what'll come of the interaction.

There's a chance she's got other things on her mind. Perhaps just skipping all the pleasantries entirely and getting straight to business, letting a subtle squeeze of Jinyoung's bicep lead to them sneaking off.

It's just kind of funny, because Jackson could do all that with better results, probably. He knows Jinyoung way better than this girl does. She's, what—a rookie? Jackson's known Jinyoung for years. Even if he was joking he could probably crack the code for what gets Jinyoung's attention.

He knows he's a sucker for good humor. He wouldn't be as passive as the girl in front of Jinyoung, he'd crack some jokes, let him know that he's funny. He knows that Jinyoung likes people being direct with him. He knows that Jinyoung's not so secretly a control freak.

He knows him so much better than this girl. Not only that, but he loves him. Loves him fiercely the way he does all his members. He'd do anything for him.

This girl thinks she could give Jinyoung what he wants — a hand, a mouth, a warm body — but Jackson could easily do the same. He could do more. Better.

His mouth is dry as he realizes that he wants to.

It has nothing to do with this girl group member, brave enough to shoot her shot to her senior. It's got everything to do with Jackson himself.

Their manager calls his name, probably not for the first time and he shakes his head, brings himself back to reality.

When he looks up again, Jinyoung is on his phone and the girl is back with her group.

Meanwhile Jackson is sitting on a couch in a waiting room full of people with a semi and his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

  
  


**5\. (Jackson)**

wang gae (12:22am)

yo where are you

park gae (12:30am)

I'm at the gym. Why?

wang gae (12:32am)

rn??? fr??

i'm bored

everyone else went to sleep

park gae (12:38am)

It's leg day.

wang gae (12:39am)

ok and

entertain me

park gae (12:45am)

No.

wang gae (12:46am)

i can't believe you didn't invite me to the gym bro

park gae (12:54am)

I wanted to work out in peace.

wang gae (12:56am)

then stop replying!!!

wang gae (12:58am)

jk give me attention

park gae (1:07am)

[Image Attached]

Jackson opens the image and almost fumbles his phone out of his hand. It's Jinyoung posing in the mirror at the gym. It's innocent, he's fully clothed and in public, but Jackson feels like it's the most obscene thing Jinyoung has ever sent him. He can see every single muscle outlined by the creases of Jinyoung's shirt. The sweat soaking his shirt makes it stick to his skin, leaving very little to the imagination.

The real star of the show is the leg Jinyoung is showing off. He's hiked up his shorts so that they're mid-thigh and showing off his muscles. Jackson can't name all the muscles of the leg— he's not a fucking doctor — but he could probably point to them all individually just from the way Jinyoung is flexing.

Jackson's been working out with Jinyoung long enough to know what his gains look like in real life, and just how much bigger Jinyoung is now compared to how scrawny he was when they debuted. He's solid, thick. Big, broad and strong. Jackson's always close to him, and knows that even though he's strong in his own right, Jinyoung is still bigger than him. It's always a revelation when they don't see each other for a while.

He can't help but zoom into the picture. It's fucking unreal. Every corner he zooms into gives him something new to gawk over.

Jackson groans, feeling guilty. He's zooming in and out of his best friend's picture like a freak. He doesn't stop, though.

He doesn't stop when his dick gets hard. Doesn't stop as he holds his phone up to look at the image while he reaches in his boxers to touch himself. He still doesn't stop as he starts jacking himself off, precome sticking to his fingers and making the slide of his hand wet and messy. He keeps going as he works his foreskin up and down, fucks up into his fist while he stares at the picture lighting up his phone. He doesn't stop.

After he's come the sense out of his brain, body deflated as he lays there and lets the horror of what he just did sink in, he sees the message Jinyoung sent while his phone was on do not disturb.

park gae (1:09am)

;)

  
  
  


**+1**

"Would you?" Jackson asks.

"Would I what?" Jinyoung parrots back at him.

"Fuck me," Jackson says, blunt. No need to beat around the bush anymore.

Jinyoung turns to face him, really look at him. He's quiet for a beat before he answers. "Yeah."

Jackson laughs, loud and sudden. Jinyoung is completely serious, face neutral.

"I know you'd fuck me," Jinyoung shrugs. "So we're even."

"It's not a game, I'm being serious," Jackson pouts, crossing his arms.

Jinyoung leans closer to him, uses his own hands to unfold Jackson's. He keeps the hold he has on his arms to tug him closer. "I know. Me too. C'mere."

He tugs and tugs until Jackson ends up mostly in his lap, his fake-petulant resolve dissolving as he gets moved. He's still pouting but Jinyoung can see how badly he wants to crack a smile so he pinches one of Jackson's cheeks before holding his face still. "Big baby."

"I'll show you big," Jackson says, before fully climbing into Jinyoung's lap, knees framing his hips. He wraps his arms around his neck, gets as close as he can on the love seat.

Jinyoung laughs. "Seriously?" He slides his arms up and down Jackson's sides, slips his hands under his shirt to press his fingers into his rib cage. Holds him there.

"Jinyoung," Jackson whines. "I've never been more serious in my entire life."

Jackson punctuates his sentence by grinding down in his lap, letting his weight bear down on Jinyoung. Jinyoung isn't hard yet, but he's getting there. The feel of Jackson over him is sending his body into overdrive. Every point of contact feels electric.

He decides to show Jackson that he's just as serious by threading a hand into Jackson's hair so he can tilt his head to kiss him.

Jackson responds immediately, tightening his arms around Jinyoung's neck. Jackson's so responsive, so animated. He moves like an attachment of Jinyoung, like they've done this before.

The kiss is eager, a little frantic, their hands roaming over each other's bodies as they explore and learn what works. Jinyoung deepens the kiss, opens his mouth to slide his tongue in Jackson's mouth. Jackson is so receptive, letting him in and kissing back harder. He hitches his hips against him with more urgency, attempting to rut against him from where he's got Jinyoung pinned under his thighs.

"Bed?" Jinyoung asks when he can get enough self control stop pressing kisses to the corner of Jackson's mouth. He's got a taste and now he can't stop.

Jackson's up and out of the loveseat in a flash, practically running to the bedroom. Jinyoung's glad he had the sense to make his bed earlier because Jackson looks picturesque in the middle of his sheets, holding his arms open for Jinyoung to crawl over him.

Jinyoung does exactly that, slotting a leg in between Jackson's before slotting their mouths back together. He could do this forever, mouth hungry and body alight.

Jackson breaks their kiss to pant, chest heaving. "How'd you know I wanted to fuck you?" Jackson asks, out of the blue.

He would ask something like this when they're literally in bed together, moments away from actually fucking each other. Jinyoung can't help but chuckle. "You look at me the way I look at you."

"Oh my God," Jackson groans, mashes his mouth against Jinyoung's again before pulling back. "You have to fuck me. Right now."

Jinyoung really doesn't need to be told any more than that. It's all a fevered rush to get naked after that. They get their clothes off fast, tangling their limbs together after they're done. They're both hard now, grinding against each other languidly as they keep kissing.

Jinyoung reaches a hand out to the side of his bed, trying to get into the bedside table's drawer without detaching from Jackson. He can't, but once he finesses lube and condoms out they're back on each other like they'll die if they don't keep kissing.

"Can I?" Jinyoung asks, indicating the lube.

"Please," Jackson answers. His chest is red, body flushed. He's sweaty and warm to the touch. Jinyoung can't wait to get his fingers in him.

He gets three in him before Jackson starts to ask for more, hitching his hips up, nudging his cock into Jinyoung's stomach. "Want you," he pants.

Jinyoung moves his fingers slowly, stretching him out carefully, tender. "Kind of want you to fuck me."

"Jinyoung," Jackson hisses, exasperated. "I will, I swear, but if you don't get in me within the next two minutes I will spontaneously combust. I'll die right here on your bed, don't think I won't."

"What I meant is that I want you on top." Jinyoung smiles fondly down at him.

Jackson rolls his eyes before pushing at Jinyoung's chest, getting out from under him and then pushing him down on his back. He scrambles to get his legs over Jinyoung's hips and doesn't waste a second, immediately grinding back on Jinyoung's cock. "Please, please, please."

Jinyoung gets the condom on and slides two fingers back in Jackson. "Look at you, fucking yourself on my fingers."

Jackson's head is tipped back, the line of his throat exposed as he breathes hard, pushing down onto Jinyoung's hand.

Jinyoung slides his fingers out and lines the head of his cock to Jackson's hole. He's rock hard, feels like he's on a hair trigger with how tight Jackson is. Jackson lowers himself down, goes slow, eyes closed as he works.

Jinyoung gets his hands all over him, his chest, his abs, his thighs. He drags his hands back up to settle on Jackson's hips. Settling himself.

"I've been thinking about fucking you forever," Jinyoung says, voice low. "I wanna fuck you all the time."

Jackson's eyes fly open. His hands find Jinyoung's at his hips and he slots his fingers between his. "Me too. You don't even know."

Jinyoung fucks up into Jackson and Jackson moves with him, clenching tight, making every stroke shoot electricity up his spine. Jinyoung feels wild, out of control as he fucks him, touching him everywhere.

It's a never-ending loop, Jinyoung fucking him hard and Jackson grinding back with just as much passion. Jackson starts making these _ah, ah_ sounds before he reaches for his cock, stroking himself fast as he gets close. It doesn't take very long for him to come, spilling over Jinyoung's stomach and slumping over, exhausted.

"Don't stop," Jackson whispers into the crown of Jinyoung's hair.

Jinyoung doesn't, but he's close already. He gets a few more thrusts in, knocks the breath out of Jackson in little puffs, and then he's coming, stilling as he spills into the condom.

He only pauses for a moment before sliding out and wrapping his arms around Jackson to then kiss him softly, on the mouth and then all over his face.

"So," Jackson says, a cheeky smile playing on his lips. "We're going to talk about all the ways we've wanted to fuck each other now, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh thank you for reading! i'm actually in the process of writing for a fest and it's something with PLOT so! be on the lookout y'all
> 
> any and all kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
